Carpenters who engage in the task of installing doors within door frames typically perform related tasks such as planing of a door's lateral edges, routering or chiseling hinge receiving recesses within one of the door's lateral edges, installing hinges upon one of the door's lateral edges, and drilling lock and door knob receiving cavities within and along one of the door's lateral edges. In performing such tasks, it is often desirable for the carpenter to hold, or to secure means for holding the door in an orientation where one of the door's lateral edges lies along a floor surface, and where the door is securely held with respect to the floor with its opposite lateral edge extending substantially perpendicularly upwardly.
Commonly known and utilized apparatus for holding doors in such perpendicular orientation typically present or give rise to drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, a common “U” slot door holder or stand typically insecurely holds a door and is typically incapable of accommodating doors of varying thicknesses. As a further example, utilization of saw horses, tables, and the like which are adapted to include edge clamping mechanisms often undesirably occupy such equipment which is needed simultaneously for other uses. Such clamp adapted tables and saw horses are also typically undesirably cumbersome, bulky, difficult to move, and reposition, and take up excess storage space.
The instant inventive door holding apparatus solves or ameliorates problems discussed above by providing the specialized base which supports a pair of specialized support columns. The instant invention mounts a specially movable and pivotable door receiving cradle between such columns. The provision of such specialized structures enables the inventive door holding apparatus to securely hold doors of varying thicknesses and to facilitate structural reconfiguration for compact storage.